Dejame verte
by wuikaa
Summary: no importa lo que te muestre los ojos el corazon y los sentimientos no se quivocan


Estaba sentada observando por la ventana de su pequeño apartamento, la luna ella siempre había esta con ella cuando estuvo en ese mundo tan extraño y… ¿solitario?, no nunca estuvo sola a su lado, recordando como solía llamarla mujer, nunca se había sentido como una ante los ojos de todos aun era una chiquilla incluso para ella misma, se puso de pie y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que reposaba en su habitación, le dedico una antena mirada a cada parte de su cuerpo

-mujer- murmuro al viento

Se dejo caer de nuevo sin importarle el dolor que podía provocarle, no podía negar que se sentía mujer a su lado que la niña desaparecía cuando Ulquiorra estaba cercas, pero ya nada de eso importaba, el estaba…

No se permite pensarlo, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza

-Quiero verte-

Hablo para ella misma, a veces era la única forma que encontraba para desahogarse, deseaba volver a verlo, sentirse de nuevo mujer, no era esa la necesidad si no el saber que aun existía que aun era de ella, no le importaba si dejaba de llamarla mujer o si empezaba a tratarla como a una niña, por que ella seria mujer mientras el viviera.

Bufo molesta

Giro su cabeza y pudo ver de nuevo el oscuro cielo

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde su esperado regreso y el dolor no desaparecía, con cada respiración que daba parecía aumentar, todos estaban preocupados y ella lo sabia y aun así no podía cambiarlo, una parte de ella quería poder olvidar y volver a ser aquella niña que soñaba con que Kurosaki-kun la invitara a salir y de hay empezaran con un largo noviazgo hasta llegar al altar, ¿Qué tonta? El no era como Ulquiorra

-¿y como es Ulquiorra?- pregunto una voz en su cabeza

- Es perfecto, su cabello oscuro tan suave a pesar de su mascara, esos ojos que reflejan su inocencia ante todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos pero aun así al sentirlos toman un extraño brillo en ellos, cada parte de su cuerpo, sus manos que acariciaban mis mejillas y las hacían teñirse de ese color carmín, sus brazos con los que podía hacer un escudo para protegerme de cualquier peligro o simplemente se formaban es un refugio en las noches frías, sus labios tiernos, salvajes y apasionados ante los besos y con los que pronuncio mi nombre por primera vez antes de …..Otra vez esa palabra sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban a ella, palabra que suena fácil pero es tan dolorosa cuando le pones un nombre y más si ese nombre es el del amor.

Tenia lo que muchas personas podrían querer amigos, con los que había formado una familia después de haber perdido la verdadera, tenia libertad pero no era feliz lo había sido antes de que el apareciera y lo fue aun mas cuando el llego pero ahora no era así. Que ironía fue feliz antes de conocerlo después de que el entrara en su vida pero ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes ya no podía ser feliz.

-¿Lo extrañas?- la misma voz pregunto

Sonrió ante la pregunta

-si

-¿Cuánto?

-lo extraño mas de lo que podía extrañar vivir en estos momentos vivir si Ulquiorra

-¿Qué le pedirías a tu Espada?

-Déjame… verte

Antes las ultimas palabras la voz callo y no siguió con su interrogatorio, tal ves la lagrima de Orihime la conmovieron, o quizás ese siempre había sido el propósito recordarle lo miserable que era su vida si su Espada su Ulquiorra

-Sabes que no lo puedes ver

Se equivoco la voz prosiguió con su preguntas

-si, el lo dijo muchas veces

-¿Qué?

-mis ojos solo ven lo que existe… y el ya no existe

-pero tu siempre le decías que estaba equivocado

No contesto los sollozos salían de su boca como gruñidos de dolor, recordar los momentos que había vivido con el, las charlas que se volvían discusiones y acababan es un beso, le lastimaban mas que cualquier arma que pudieran usar contra ella.

-¿tu eras la equivocada?

Presiono la voz, mas no obtuvo respuesta

-¡dime¡

-S-si

-¿Por qué? Aquella voz sonaba confusa

-por que en estos momentos los sentimientos me muestran algo que mis ojos no pueden ver, algo que no existe

-¿y que es eso?

-Tu, escucho tu voz, huelo tu aroma siento tu presencia pero no te veo, mis estúpidas ganar por creer que sigues aquí me haces crear esto, ¡lo sentimientos son los culpables y los que se equivocan!

Se levanto al decir lo ultimo, espero a que la voz volviera hablar y al fin lo hiso

-Entonces necesitas ver, para sabe que algo existe MUJER

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa

-Si

No escucha nada mas, ni una riza por su estupidez, nada más que el latir de su corazón.

Cerro sus ojos y apretó os puños. Sentía como alguien tomaba su mano y la obligaba abrirla pero sin fuerza con una delicadeza tan familiar, pronto sintió otra mano acariciar su cara mejillas, labios que temblaron ante el tacto

-Ulquiorra- murmuro agitadamente

-Dime mujer

-¿esto no es real verdad?

-Abre los ojos y dímelo tú

La pelinaranja negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

-tu no vas a estar aquí, cuando abra mis ojos prefiero esto

-¿Qué es esto?

-lo que me muestra mis sentimientos mi corazón

-¿y lo que te muestran tus ojos?

-no lo quiero ver

-no lo sabrás si no los abres- su voz sonó tan seductora, mientras su aliento chocaba con la piel de su cuello, no quería abrirlos todo desaparecería.

Pero sintió como el se alejaba como soltaba sus manos

-¡No!- grito llena de pánico- ¡aun no abro los ojos!

-Hazlo- lo escullo lejos ya de ella

No quería, pero todo se estaba desvaneciendo ya, aprestó de nuevo las manos arrugando su vestido, y lentamente abrió los ojos y al a serlo no vio nada igual.

-¿Qué vez?

Escucho de nuevo aquella voz pero eso era imposible, se giro con violencia hacia donde provenía la voz… sus manos se colocaron e su boca ahogando un grito, recargado en la ventana estaba Ulquiorra tan magnifico y perfecto como siempre siendo bañado por la luna, se giro para verla

-No siempre lo que muestran los ojos es lo que existe Orihime, eso me lo enseñaste tú

Se levanto y fue junto a ella y levanto su cara para verla mejor, seco sus lágrimas.

-cierra los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-por que si lo tienes abiertos no es como hacer esto- murmuro cerca de sus labios para después besarla, Orihime cerro los ojos y disfruto de lo que le mostro su corazón y… sus ojos.

Wuaaaa xD termine y ¿bien? Espero sea de su agrado y ya sabe dejen sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran dejar hehehe nos vemos cuídense y nos leemos hasta siempre


End file.
